Don't Stop Believing
by Damoniaque-Audrey
Summary: Charlyne pensait faire un voyage à New York ordinaire, sauf que, lorsque qu'elle tombe sur les acteurs de Glee en plein Manhattan, elle ne peut se dire que tout va revenir à la normale.  Cory Monteith/OC. ABANDONNÉE..
1. Prologue

_**8 Juillet 2011**_

_**Manhattan, New York**_

** Prologue**

Levant les yeux dans les airs, je ne pu que sourire à la vue des grattes ciel qui s'étendaient à perte de vu. Cela faisait deux fois que je mettais les pieds dans cette ville, mais j'étais toujours autant émerveillée. Avec mes parents, nous partions, chaque été, en voyage et nous avions choisis de nouveau comme destination, New York. Cette ville était pour moi la plus belle au monde, j'adorais son côté chic et très vivant et qui plus est, j'étais dans mon élément, les comédies musicales et les spectacles me ravivaient. Ma mère vous aurait bien dit qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée de m'entendre chanter, mais je savais que malgré ça, elle était contente pour moi, contente que j'aie une passion comme le chant.

C'est d'ailleurs alors que je chantonnais une chanson d'Avril Lavigne qu'elle me demanda si je voulais manger quelque chose au petit comptoir puant sur le bord de la rue. L'odeur de la viande brulée me dégoutait et j'étais très fière d'être végétarienne depuis peu. C'est avec une grimace que je lui dis que j'allais plutôt aller faire un tour au magasin Disney. La dernière fois que j'y étais allée, c'était la promotion de Camp Rock et j'avais été fière de m'acheter un bracelet du film. J'avais 15 ans.

- Charlyne, j'aimerais mieux que tu restes près de nous.

- Maman, tu sais que je connais bien la ville et que je ne vais pas me perdre. En plus, je vais seulement dans la boutique Disney pendant que papa et toi mangez vos Hots Dogs.

- Je suis désolée de me comporter comme une mère poule, je sais bien que tu as 18 ans, mais promets moi d'être prudente.

- Je te le promets, rien ne va m'arriver.

**À ce moment, alors que je disais ces paroles, je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais tord.**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Only Girl in the world**_

Un petit ours _Winnie_ dans les bras, je me dirigeai vers les caisses pour payer. Lorsque j'avais vu le pris de ce ridicule toutou, j'avais été outrée, ils demandaient _70$_ pour une boulle de ouate. J'avais décidé de l'acheter uniquement pour ma petite cousine, qui en ce moment même, devait ce faire opérer pour une appendicite. Me plaçant derrière un jeune homme à la chemise bleu pastel et aux cheveux châtains, je priai pour que la longue file avance à une bonne allure.

C'est lorsque je déposai le cadeau sur le comptoir que la caissière se détourna de moi pour parler à sa collègue. Elles se mirent à sourire et semblaient sur le point d'exploser de joie. Que venait t-il de se passer?

-_ Désolée, mais j'aimerais payer mon achat_.

Elles se retournèrent vers moi et j'eu l'impression de leur avoir dit des insultes. L'employée qui se nommait _Abigail (c'était inscrit sur son chandail)_, revint à la caisse et scanna le prix du toutou.

- _Vous l'avez reconnu?_  
_- Qui?_  
_- Chris Colfer, il joue Kurt dans Glee._  
_- Il était ici?_  
_- Devant vous dans la file._  
_- Ah. _  
_- Dommage pour vous. J'espère que les autres stars de la série sont à New York et vont venir faire un tour ici._

Je lui tendis ma carte de guichet et sortis du magasin après avoir payé. Ma mère et mon père m'attendaient à la sortie, toujours en mangeant leurs _Hots-Dogs_. Je leur souris et sortant mon Ipod de ma sacoche, mit les écouteurs sur mes oreilles. Après la fin de leurs repas, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le magasin _Barnes & Noble,_ où mon père voulait acheter un nombre inimaginable de _CD_. Je les suivis derrière en faisant jouer mes doigts sur mes cuisses aux sons de la musique et en regardant la ville et ses habitants.

À l'intérieur du magasin de musique, mes parents se dirigèrent vers la partie _Jazz_ alors que je craquais à ma curiosité d'écouter les albums de la série _Glee_, car a part le nom et le visage des acteurs, je ne m'y connaissais pas. Je me dirigeai vers le rayon des trames sonores et découvrit avec surprise qu'il y avait déjà _8_ albums de sortit. J'empoignai les _3_ premiers disques et me dirigeai vers un poste d'écoute. Le magasin était assez bondé, mais il ne me fallu que quelques minutes pour trouver un poste libre. Aussitôt que les premières notes ou plutôt les premières voix retentirent dans les écouteurs, je me mis à taper du pied, ce que cette chanson pouvait être entrainante. Mes doigts suivaient les rythmes sur la pochette de plastique alors que je regardais les visages des chanteurs. À un moment, alors que la chanson allait prendre fin, je sentis une présence derrière moi et retirant mes écouteurs, me retourna, certaine de découvrir mes parents. Ce fut une surprise lorsque je découvris la jeune femme brune qui figurait sur l'album.

_- Tu aimes?_

Je souris et déposa les écouteurs sur le présentoir, prenant les CD, je me retournai vers la brune.

- _J'aime bien._  
_- Tu écoutes la série?_  
_- Non, mais je vais m'y mettre._  
_- Bien. Je vais dire aux autres que nous allons peut-être avoir une nouvelle fan._

Elle tourna la tête et je suivis son geste du regard, jusqu'à ce que je croise celui d'un grand brun qui riait avec ses amis. Mon cœur manqua un battement alors que je le voyais me fixer. Une grosse chaleur monta en moi et je su que je devais avoir le visage rouge de gêne. Comment étais-ce possible de croiser un regard aussi beau? Je me sentais totalement hors contrôle, qu'un avion aurait pu fracasser le magasin et je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte tellement ce jeune homme me fascinait.

- _Lui, c'est Cory._

La voix de la jeune femme me sortit de ma stupeur et je me retrouvai au milieu de la pièce, fixée par _6_ paires d'yeux, complètement mal-à-l'aise.

Que venait t-il de se passer?  
Ma mère avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, quelque chose était arrivée, _je venais d'avoir un coup de foudre pour un acteur de Glee._

* * *

Alors?


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Définition d'un coup de foudre?**_ _Amour soudain, contre lequel on ne peut pas lutter._

_**A**_ssise sur le lit de l'hôtel où mes parents et moi séjournions, je fixais le vide en silence, alors que dans mes oreilles, jouait le 3e album de la trame sonore de Glee. Quelques secondes après ma rencontre avec Lea, qui campait le rôle de Rachel et mon face à face avec Cory, où j'avais été prise au dépourvu par mes sentiments, mes parents étaient arrivés, m'annonçant que l'on rentrait à l'hôtel. J'avais dépassé les chanteurs et étais partis payer les _CD_ au comptoir. Ensuite, sans un mot, je m'étais dirigée vers la sortie, mais au dernier moment, avais tourné la tête, posant mon regard sur Cory une dernière fois.

_Comment en étais-je arrivé là? _J'avais longtemps entendu parler de ce syndrome qu'était le coup de foudre, soit par des amies ou dans les magasines, mais je n'y avais jamais cru, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi avait t-il fallu que cela m'arrive à des centaines de kilomètres de chez moi? De plus est avec un acteur et chanteur. Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas oublier aussi facilement ce que j'avais ressentis, mais j'espérais tellement que cela ne soit qu'une passade. Un coup de foudre! Cela me semblait totalement ridicule et beaucoup trop romantique. Même si j'étais une jeune femme sensible et amoureuse de l'amour, je trouvais la situation trop fleur bleue, de plus est que je n'avais que croiser le regard de Cory.

C'est son visage gravé dans mon esprit que je m'endormis, pleine de ressentiments.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain le lendemain midi après avoir pris ma douche, m'être coiffer et maquiller, je découvris ma mère assise sur son lit, tenant un pamphlet dans ses mains. Alors que je déposais mon pyjama sur mon lit, elle leva la tête et j'aperçu sur son visage un sourire comme je n'en n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Tu es prête?  
- Oui. Que faisons-nous pour notre dernière journée complète?

Nous repartions le lendemain, à 12 :00.

- J'ai trouvé ce pamphlet dans le présentoir de l'hôtel et comme nous n'avions rien de prévus, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller voir ce spectacle bénéfice.  
- Encore de la musique _Folk ou Jazz_?  
- Pas vraiment.

Elle déposa sa feuille dans mes mains et je ne su quoi dire. _Avait t'elle réalisée ce que cela voulait dire?_

La ville de _New York _vous présente, en collaboration avec la _Société du cancer du sang_, le spectacle bénéfice de la série _Glee_. Venez retrouvez vos chansons favorites de la série en compagnie des acteurs et surtout, donnez !

- J'ai remarqué que tu as acheté les albums et je voulais te faire plaisir. Ton père est partit chercher les billets ce matin. Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il a réussi à nous en avoir deux.  
- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Il va y avoir beaucoup de gens et tu sais que je n'aime pas les foules.  
- Nous avons payé les billets _60_ dollars chacun, tu ne peux pas nous dire que tu ne veux pas y aller. De plus, je t'ai vu chanter sur leur musique hier soir. Combat tes craintes chéries, sinon tu vas passer à côté de beaucoup de chose.  
- Ce n'est pas uniquement ça maman, c'est que je les ai en quelque sorte rencontrés il y a deux jours.  
- Vraiment? Où?  
- Chez _Barnes & Noble_, vous étiez là.  
- La fille avec qui tu parlais ?  
- Oui, et ses partenaires.  
- Je ne savais pas, pourquoi tu ne me là pas dis.  
- Parce que ce n'était pas important.  
- Ils t'ont gêné?  
- Non, pourquoi j'aurais été gêné par eux?  
- Je ne sais pas, ils sont célèbres.  
- Et alors?  
- La plupart des gens sont gênés par les célébrités.  
- Pas moi.

Je n'étais pas gêné vis-à-vis des célébrités, j'étais gêné par Cory, mais ça, je n'allais pas le dire à ma mère.

- C'est probablement parce que toi aussi tu es une artiste.  
- Si tu le dis.  
- Alors, tu viens?  
- D'accord.

Je soupirai, avoir une mère aussi curieuse était l'enfer. Toujours à la recherche de mes moindres pensées, elle ne me lâchait pas avant d'avoir la vérité, la **VRAIE **vérité. Et parfois, je ne voulais pas lui donner.

Comment lui dire, en quelques mots simples, tout ce que j'avais ressentis en croisant le regard de Cory? Je ne me voyais pas lui dire que j'avais eu un coup de foudre pour lui, parce que de un, elle ne me croirait pas et de deux, elle me dirait de ne pas m'attacher à quelqu'un vivant à plus de _5 000 _kilomètres de chez moi.

Je savais qu'elle aurait raison de dire cela, pour le fait que je ne devais pas m'attacher à Cory. Après tout, je ne lui avais même pas adressé la parole. Seulement, je ne réussissais pas à faire disparaître son image de mon esprit.

* * *

Près de _50_ minutes plus tard, nous étions devant les gradins où nous allions voir le spectacle. Je n'en revenais pas de voir combien il y avait de place, moins de _80._ Comment mon père avait t-il réussi à avoir ces billets? La boule présente dans mon ventre depuis que j'avais appris la nouvelle grossit un peu plus lorsque je réalisai que de la scène, l'on voyait parfaitement tous les spectateurs. J'étais dans de salle draps, c'était soit Cory me reconnaissait soit il n'avait complètement oublié. Tout mon corps me criait que je voulais le premier choix, mais ma tête disait le contraire, il ne me restait qu'une journée ici.

Agir normalement, ne pas montrer que le revoir t'affectes au plus au point et que tu te sens mal-à-l'aise. Voilà ce que je me disais alors que je m'assoyais dans les estrades, au côté de ma mère. L'on était loin de la scène et le fais que l'on soit en plein air me rassurais aussi, j'avais plusieurs sortis pour m'enfuir. Après une trentaine minutes d'attente, un homme vint sur la scène, se présenta comme le fondateur de la fondation contre le cancer et nous demanda de bien vouloir donner en repartant. Je pris une grande respiration lorsqu'il quitta la scène et ma mère me lança un regard suspicieux. Je portai mon regard sur la scène et n'en dérogea pas, il n'était pas question qu'elle recommence à poser des questions.

Les rideaux ouvrirent, nous dévoilant la troupe de _Glee_ de dos. Les gens crièrent à leur vu et lentement la musique commença. Ils commencèrent à chanter le début de Don't Stop Believing, en se retournant chacun leur tour et mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque se fut le tour de Cory. Chantant les premières paroles, il avança vers la foule, bientôt suivit de Lea. Mon regard était constamment attiré par lui, à un point t'elle que je ne pouvais pas regarder la chorégraphie complète. Lorsque la pièce prit fin et qu'ils regardèrent la foule, mon regard croisa le sien et je su à cet instant qu'il m'avait reconnu. Me levant à la vitesse de l'éclair, je me précipitai vers le bas des estrades, accrochant quelques personnes au passage. Je sentis le regard de ma mère et de Cory sur moi, mais ne m'y attarda pas. Je devais fuir au plus vite.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Malheureusement ou heureusement, tout dépendait du point de vue, je fus vite arrêtée par mon père, qui de l'autre côté de la barrière, avait semblé avoir reçu un coup de fil de ma mère. Je n'essayai même pas de résister et m'effondra en larmes dans ses bras. Tout arrivait en même temps et je ne savais pas comment faire face à mes sentiments. Ce que je ressentais au fin fond de moi-même lorsque je pensais à Cory me terrifiais au plus au point. Même si j'avais déjà ressentis des papillons dans l'estomac à cause d'un garçon, jamais cela n'avait été aussi fort. Douloureusement fort.

- _Que ce passe t-il ? Tu me sembles différente depuis quelques jours_.

Je me séparai de mon paternel, me retourna pour essuyer mes larmes et me figeai. Devant moi, à peine quelques mètres plus loin, ce tenait ma mère et étrangement, Cory. Je me demandai quelques secondes si je n'avais pas rêvée, mais la voix de ma mère me ramena bien vite à la réalité.

- _Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Rentres à l'hôtel avant 23 heures, chérie._

Ma mère et mon père m'abandonnèrent face à Cory, totalement tétanisée. Heureusement, le doux sourire qu'il me lança fit totalement tomber les barrières que j'avais dressé entre nous et toute ma nervosité s'envola d'un seul coup.

- _Salut._  
_- Salut, Charlynne._  
_- Euh. Tu sais mon nom?_

Il fit quelques pas et je retenu mon souffle. Dieu qu'il était beau!

- _Je me suis renseigné après t'avoir vu au magasin de disque._  
_- Vraiment? Je croyais avoir imaginé tout ça ou plutôt avoir rêvé. _  
_- C'était réel._

Je serais restée là, les yeux dans les siens pendant toute la journée, tellement je me sentais bien, mais bien sûr, nous fîmes dérangés par un homme qui s'approcha en courant.

- _Cory, que fais-tu là? Nous t'attendons pour continuer._  
_- Désolé, Ryan. J'arrive._  
_- Tout de suite._

Je baisai le regard, consciente que c'était de ma faute s'il se faisait sermonner.

- _On se donne rendez-vous ici après le spectacle?_

Je relevai la tête, fixant Cory.

- _Oui… J'aimerais bien._  
_- Super._  
_- À plus tard._  
_- À plus tard._

Il sourit et je le regardai partir. Soupirant, je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi, vérifiant si quelqu'un avait vu la scène et la façon dont j'avais rougis.

- _Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison au pourquoi tu n'étais pas toute énervée quand j'ai dit avoir vu Chris Colfer._

Je sursautai à la voix et me retournai, découvrant la jeune caissière du magasin Disney.

- _Salut._  
_- Salut. Alors comme ça tu les connais?_  
_- Euh. Enfin pas vraiment, j'ai seulement parlé une fois à Lea Michele et là à Cory. _  
_- Ah. D'accord. Ils t'ont donné des billets?_  
_- Non, mais j'en ai déjà._  
_- ._  
_- Mais mes parents sont partis, alors si tu veux venir…_  
_- Oh. Merci beaucoup. _  
_- Ça me fais plaisir._

Je fouillai dans mon sac et lui tendst un billet en souriant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les gradins où l'on s'assit. La première chanson fut Sweet Caroline chanté par Mark Salling et je souris lorsque je remarquai l'air séduit d'Abigail. Il n'avait pas à douter de son attirance pour le chanteur à la crête.

Après une heure de spectacle, nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les deux vers les bancs en dehors du parc. J'avais voulu lui faire plaisir en lui présentant Cory et peut-être même les autres. Par contre, je l'avais prévenue que Mark n'était probablement pas célibataire. Elle m'avait dit que cela importait peut et qu'elle n'était pas là pour ça, mais je n'étais pas dupe, elle espérait toujours un petit espoir. Pendant notre attente, elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait 23 ans, qu'elle voulait devenir styliste et qu'elle était née dans le Bronx. Je lui parlai aussi de moi et elle eu l'air surprise lorsque je lui appris que je n'avais que 18 ans. Peut-être avais-je vraiment l'air plus vieille que mon âge. Après un peu plus de 30 minutes d'attente, Cory sortit de l'arrière scène et se dirigea vers nous. Je lui souris et il s'assit à côté de nous.

- _Prête?_  
_- Oui, mais est-ce que Abigail pourrait rencontrer les autres?_  
_- Oui, il n'y a pas de problème, ils vont même manger dans un restaurant pas loin d'ici, elle peut y aller avec eux._  
_- Vraiment?, demanda Abigail, les joues rouges d'excitation._  
_- Oui. Tu as juste à aller te présenter à l'arrière scène et dire au garde que c'est moi qui t'envois, tu peux aussi lui confirmer en disant que je suis partis avec la fille du magasin de musique, il va te laisser passer. _  
_- Merci._

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la barrière en gambadant. Je souris, elle était vraiment rigolote.

- _Alors, que voudrais-tu faire?_  
_- Je croyais que tu avais prévu quelque chose._  
_- À vrai dire, je le croyais aussi, mais je n'étais pas sûr que ça te plairais._  
_- Je ne suis pas difficile._  
_- Tu veux aller marcher un peu dans le parc?_  
_- C'est une très bonne idée._

Il avait sourit et j'avais souris en retour.

- _Alors, comment as-tu su quel était mon nom?_  
_- Ce n'est pas très bien ce que j'ai fais, mais je t'ai suivis et j'ai demandé à la réception de ton hôtel ton nom. Au départ, ils n'ont pas voulu me le dire, mais j'ai réussi à l'avoir._  
_- Tu as été plutôt chanceux que je sois ici aujourd'hui._  
_- Je le savais, j'ai croisé ton père ce matin à l'entré du parc et je lui ai donné des billets._  
_- Alors ils ne les ont pas payés? Ma mère m'a pris par pitié pour que je vienne._  
_- Tu ne voulais pas?_  
_- J'étais intimidée par ta présence et j'avais peur de te voir. _  
_- Peur?_  
_- Tu as du te rendre compte que je suis vraiment timide, donc j'essaie d'éviter tout ce qui me rend stressée._  
_- Et je te stresse?_  
_- Oui._

J'avais baissée le regard et un frison m'avais parcourus lorsque j'avais sentis la main de Cory agripper la mienne et mélanger ses doigts aux miens. Il avait sourit et je m'étais sentis rougir encore une fois. Ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud tout d'un coup.

- _Qu'a tu dis?_  
_- Euh, j'ai parlé à voix haute? _  
_- Hum, hum. Mais ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça. C'est flatteur._

J'avais souris, il avait le don de me détendre.

- _C'est comment de jouer dans Glee?_  
_- Éprouvant… mais vraiment amusant. Nous sommes tous très proches, comme une vraie famille. Le tournage se passe très bien aussi, sauf lors des chorégraphies, parce que je ne suis pas un très bon danseur. Toi, que fais tu, tu travaille?_  
_- Dans un Wal-Mart, mais je ne veux pas faire ça toute ma vie._  
_- Je te comprends, j'ai déjà travaillé là. C'est bien, mais ce n'est le rêve de personne. Que voudrais-tu faire?_  
_- Si je pouvais faire n'importe qu'elle métier, je serais chanteuse._  
_- Vraiment? Super. Tu chantes depuis longtemps?_  
_- Depuis toujours, j'ai grandi avec la musique de mes parents et je n'ai jamais arrêté d'en écouter. C'est rare que je passe une journée sans chanter._  
_- Je pourrais te présenter à quelques personnes si tu veux._  
_- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je repars pour Toronto demain._  
_- Déjà?_  
_- Oui, malheureusement._

Je sentis une pression sur ma main et jetai un regard à Cory. Il me regardait avec des si beaux yeux que je cédai et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Avec mon 5 pieds 8, je réussissais tant bien que mal à ne pas être trop petite. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de cet instant, ne pensant pas à mon départ.

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir :D_


End file.
